Letting Go
by fantasywizard
Summary: you ever wondered what happens to all the bodies left lying around in spy shows and movies? They get investigated by CSIs, of course! Xover with Alias, although first few chapters are exclusively CSI. GSR and SydneyVaughn. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Letting Go**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't try and sue me.

Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to all the bodies left lying around in spy shows and movies? They get investigated by CSIs, of course! This is a CSI crossover with Alias, although the first few chapters are going to be exclusively CSI and it is mainly a CSI story.

Pairings: GSR, Sydney/Vaughn

A/n: I would appreciate any ideas, comments, or criticisms. I don't mind flames if you truly believe my story is that bad, but I do prefer helpful comments. I would like to make my writing better, so please help me out. Also, if you have any ideas of something I could add to make the story more interesting, please feel free to suggest it.

Chapter 1

"Nick and Warrick, you guys have a robbery out in Henderson. Sara, you and I have a 419 at the Bellagio." Gil Grissom, Nightshift Supervisor at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, stood up as the last slip of paper left his fingers only to disappear in Nick's pockets and beckoned Sara to follow him out of the break room.

"Grissom! You forgetting someone?" Catherine Willows asked from her position at the end of the table.

Turning around, Grissom faced the blond woman. "No, Catherine," he stated mildly, "You and Greg get to set up and finalize the details for the criminalistics seminar next week."

"You have got to be kidding me," Catherine retorted with a groan, "Tell me again, why are we holding this seminar in the first place?"

"Ecklie convinced the mayor that it would be good publicity for the lab if we held an introduction course for those interested in the field of forensics. And he gave the nightshift the job of setting it up," Grissom explained patiently.

"Out of respect for our abilities, I'm sure," came the low southern drawl of Nick Stokes.

"I'm sure," Grissom said, although his frown belied his words.

"Come on Catherine, its not that bad. At least you have Greg to keep you company." Warrick Brown leaned back in his chair, eyes twinkling, and a chuckle escaping his lips. "I heard that he just bought a new CD. Some hip, new, rap artist, I think. I'm sure he would be glad to share it with you."

Catherine glared at him, a scathing retort on her lips.

"Sara, Grissom, are you coming?" Detective Jim Brass walked into the room, unaware that he had just saved Warrick from Catherine's ire. "The body isn't going to just lie there all day waiting for you!"

"Sure Jim, we'll be right there," Sara Sidle acknowledged, an affectionate smile forming on her lips for the detective. "See you guys later. Oh, and say 'Hi' to Greg for me, won't you Catherine?" she added with a knowing grin, which showed off the gap in her front teeth.

As she and Grissom followed Brass out of the room, Catherine's glare dissolved into a slightly panicked, pleading look which she now directed at Nick.

"Hey, don't look at me," he said with a laugh, hands in the air in the universal gesture of helplessness, "Warrick and I have a date in Henderson."

The two men pushed out their chairs and left, leaving Catherine behind to go find Greg.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Pairings: GSR and Sydney/Vaughn in later chapters

Summery: Do you ever wondered what happens to all the bodies left lying around in spy shows and movies? They get investigated by CSIs, of course! Xover with Alias, although first few chapters are exclusively CSI.

**Letting Go**

Chapter 2

Sara cautiously observed the man beside her out of the corner of her eye.

Grissom's salt and pepper curls were tucked beneath a navy blue baseball cap and small rivulets of sweat ran down the back of his neck, defying the stream of cold air flowing from the Denali's vents. His startling blue eyes were focused intently on the road and he was unaware or uncaring of her scrutiny.

The more that Sara tried, the less she could understand him. For the last two years he had been distant, aloof, and occasionally downright cold in his interactions with her, a startling contradiction to his behavior during her first few months in Vegas. He rarely partnered them together and would avoid her whenever possible. When they were forced to converse it would be in short, terse sentences and yes and no answers.

Grissom's distance had hurt. She had felt it like a physical pain, not so different from a punch to the gut. In response, she had retreated into herself and the barriers that her friends had once worked so hard to tear down had been put back into place.

She had stopped smiling and had stopped singing in the lab. She would no longer join the team for breakfast after a long shift or join in the friendly banter between Nick and Warrick. She had gone about her work on autopilot, immersing herself in cases and maxing out on overtime hours.

Nick and Warrick had noticed her mood and had tried to cheer her up with jokes and games. Even Catherine had offered to take her out for drinks and discuss what was ailing her, but Sara always refused.

She could pinpoint the exact date that Grissom had started to push her away. The day of the lab explosion. The day that Greg had gotten hurt. The day that Sara had decided to take a chance with her feelings. The day she had asked Grissom out to dinner. The day he had said "No."

But lately something in Grissom's demeanor had shifted. He had started to engage her in conversations again, ask her opinion, and partner with her on cases. He had also started to take any chance to "accidentally" touch her, something he hadn't done since her arrival at the lab.

Sara had missed it; missed his touch and his attention. She could almost believe that Grissom was trying to repair the damage to their broken relationship, trying to get close to her again.

Whatever he was doing and whatever his motives she decided that she wouldn't be hurt by his actions. She was done chasing him. The ball, if there even was a ball, was in his court, and, Sara thought dejectedly, would probably stay there.

As if finally feeling her scrutiny, Grissom glanced over at her, and, clearing his throat, he asked almost cautiously, "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied and returned her attention to the road.

"Good," he said, then lapsed into silence.

The silence lasted until they reached the Bellagio, neither quite knowing what to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Sorry for all the background stuff in these chapters. I promise I will get to the actual story line next chapter! As always, reviews and criticism are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
